I just want you to know who I am
by Baby.Moony
Summary: HD Slash Songfic. Harry tells Draco just how he feels, but he's a little too late in finding out. Character Death...7th year Hogwarts...


_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

****Harry was sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower, on the edge of the railing, just staring up at the sky. He knew it was dangerous to sit like that, but he didn't care.

_-What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm in a fog?- _The mantra in his head had been going for the passed year, since the night he killed Voldemort. Yes, he was finally dead, not that it really changed anything for the better.

His hearing was in a couple days, and he really didn't know what to think. The Ministry had finally had enough balls to charge him with using an Unforgivable, and for murder. That is, Voldemort's murder. He didn't know why they would put him in jail, but it's not like he could do anything about it. Dumbledore wasn't even doing anything about it.

He pulled out a shrunken Baby Grand Piano, unshrunk it, and started playing. The music flowed beneath his fingers and let out all of the emotions he didn't even know he was feeling. So caught up in the music was he, that he didn't notice the presence of one silver haired Slytherin...

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

****Draco hid in the darkness and watched as Potter poured his soul out. He didn't know what to think. Why was the Gryffindor playing such a sad, lonely kind of song? He had it all didn't he? Fame, fortune, friends up the arse, and was pretty much treated like a God in the eyes of his relatives, wasn't he? Of course, Draco had no idea of the trial. It wouldn't be in the papers until after the sentencing, if any. The Minister had wanted to keep it under wraps, incase any of Harry's "Death Eater wanna-be friends" (as the Minister had said) would try to sabotage the trial.

Draco knew he was drawing the song to an end, and that he should get out of there, but he just couldn't help but stare at the tears making their way down the tan boys cheeks. For some reason he wanted to go and comfort the hurt boy, but would never admit that to anyone.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_

****Harry didn't know what else to do, so he shrunk his piano and put it back in his pocket. Then he grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked from the tower, never noticing the tears on his face, or the boy that had watched his every move. It was almost time for breakfast, so he made his way back to the dorm to shower, change, and to do a little spell work.

****Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, every few minutes glancing at Potter. He couldn't believe his eyes that morning, just like he couldn't now. Potter wasn't sitting with his friends, like Draco thought he did every meal and what not. Actually, Harry hadn't sat with them since the day after Voldemort died. The silver haired boy had just not noticed, well, because he just couldn't find himself to care anymore. Sure he still taunted the boy, but he never watched his every move anymore. _-Hmm...What's up with Wonder Boy and his little gang, eh? Trouble in paradise?-_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

****Harry sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, not really thinking about anything besides how good the food tasted here, and how much he'd miss it, and the rest of the world, when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. He wouldn't miss his so-called friends though. He had found out they were just using him to get fame and a story. Actually, the thing he would miss most, wasn't actually a thing, but a whom. He would miss the one and only, silver haired Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew something had changed his thoughts on the boy, but he couldn't remember what. He couldn't remember a lot of things lately. He didn't really mind much, but it still bothered him some.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

****Draco was sitting in Potions with the Gryffindors later that day. Of course, Professor Snape, as always picked on Longbottom and especially Potter. Longbottom, as if on cue every time, would blush, fidget, and then mess up his potion more. Potter, though, was another story altogether. He wouldn't look up, he'd show no emotion at all, and go about doing his potion, correctly every single time. In all actuality, if his robes didn't have the Gryffindor Lion on it, Draco would have thought him to be a Slytherin like himself. _-There is seriously something wrong here...Normally he would get angry, blow something up or snap at the professor. Look up at least, damn! What is going on with him?...Why do I even care?...-_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_

****After classes, Harry went up to his room to finish his spell._ -Everyone will know tomorrow...They'll know what happened, and what I see... They'll be shocked and hurt that they would think of turning on me... But it will be too late to say sorry, and too late to save me... It's their own damn fault... But it's mostly his...He doesn't notice me anymore... He doesn't know, but he will tomorrow. He'll have a special one sent to him... Why did it have to turn out to be him of all people? Why me?...-_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_

****Draco sat in the Great Hall for breakfast just like every morning, but knew something was wrong the second he walked in. When he sat down, food should have appeared on his plate, but looking around, he saw that no one had food on their plates. He waited for the announcement of something, anything, to come so he could eat. Finally, it came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I have some very grave news for all of you. It is with great grief that I inform you that one of ours has committed suicide last night. A one, Harry James Potter." Gasps and cries of a weak "No" coming from some. The hall went silent as Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Potter threw himself from the Astronomy Tower late last night. No one knows why. If we could have a moment in silence for his passing, please?" Dumbledore intoned while bowing his head and watching as everyone in the Great Hall did the same.

"Thank you." Was all he got out before a rush of magical birds flew through the windows to each person, at each table, carrying identical letters to everyone. Everyone except Draco Malfoy. His was dark green, with silver script, while everyone else's was regular parchment and ink. He looked up at his godfather before walking out of the Great Hall at a brisk walk.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know you think this is some sort of a joke, but no, it isn't. I write this to you in hopes that you will receive it with an open mind, and at least finish it. I'm sorry I could never tell you in person. I love you, Draco Malfoy. I know this is weird, coming from your arch-nemesis since first year, but I haven't hated you since third year._

_On every single bed, in every single room, of every single dorm in the school, is a book. They are all unique to the person they belong to, and have charms that cannot be broken all through the book, making sure no one except the owner can pick it up. It shows the person my memories of them, what part they played in the war against Voldemort, and what they actually meant to me. Obviously, your's will be more painful than the rest._

_I hope you can forgive me, love, for not telling you. I hope you will forgive me of the death that I know is coming for me. I hope you can still live your life as normal as a Wizard can in times not in war. I have never had a normal life, and I doubt I ever will. I will miss you the most, my love, for you are that, my love. I also hope, more than anything in the world, that I was loved back by you before I died._

_I will miss you forever..._

_Love always,_

_Harry James Potter_

****Draco ran to his room to see the book lying on the end of his bed. He didn't think he could open it, but knew he had to, so he did. He saw the time they met in first year at Madam Malkin's, the incident on the train shortly after, the time he got turned into the ferret, and all the incidents leading up to the night before. He saw the real fight with Voldemort, the way that Harry felt in third year, saw that it was actually anger at him for not noticing Harry sooner that made him say those words to him over the year, and why he wasn't sitting with his friends that day, and the significance of the piano he carried.

At the very end of the book, there was a lock of Harry's hair, and some lyrics written that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. They were...

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Okay, I know it was short and whatever, but it's a songfic. I know this is sort of bad and what not, but give me some reviews and tell me what you think. Everything is welcome. Flames and all. The song is "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Review please.

BabyMoony


End file.
